Sick Of You
by Anniebear91
Summary: My first attempt at Ouran! Haruhi POV as she begins to fall in love with Tamaki and deals with the hostclub. oneshot so far.


I can't look at him. I can't. His eyes, his hair, his…everything.

God, I hate him. I hate his arrogant smile and his expensive blond hair. I hate the texture in his voice and the delicacy of his skin. He's like a woman. No. He's worse. He's Tamaki. I hate how he loves himself, how he takes care of his appearance. I hate how he strains to care for others when no one cares back.

He's looking this way. I can feel the blood burning in my cheeks and my heart pounding in my chest. I feel sick. I'm going to throw up. I need to…

'Hey, Haruhi.' He's smiling. Smile back. I can't. I can't smile.

'Hey.'

'Did you enjoy summer?' I watch as he sits down, glancing at me from the side. I'm not some princess, I don't pay for his attention. I couldn't afford that. I couldn't even afford a uniform.

'Yeah.' I look over to him. Avoiding his eyes is almost impossible. They're so big, and blue. Blue is a strange colour for eyes. It's so open. You can't mask any emotion. Tamaki is easy to read. You can see his emotions reflect in his eyes, like you would your face in water. They're clear, until you disturb them- then they hide. Twist and turn until they are unrecognisable. 'Did you?'

'Yes, I did.' He's smiling again. With a smile like that, you wouldn't expect him to be as smart as he is. In fact, if you spoke to him, you wouldn't think he was smart at all. But I've met his father, it seems to be hereditary. 'I went to Spain and Southern France. It's quite lovely in the summer. We should do a trip there.' Idiot.

'Tamaki, I don't have a passport.' Did I say something wrong? His eyes are swelling with tears…

'Don't, don't commoners have passports?' Apparently not.

'I don't know. I've never needed one.'

'You've never been out of Japan? Or do commoners get on those underground trains and boats with food and hide to get to places they want like in that movie that I saw where they went and…'

'Tamaki, I'm not running from the law, I've just never needed to go abroad.' Why do I try? I'm only going to get myself in trouble.

'But it's so wonderful! Everything is so different!'

'Yes, I know.'

'Where do commoners go on holiday, Haruhi? Do you have vacation homes in Japan?' …I really need to stop talking.

'No, we stay in hotels. Boarding lodges, open houses.' He tilts his head slightly, 'We pay to live with other people, in other parts of the country. Me and my dad go to Nagoya and Osaka occasionally.' I watch him process it…slowly.

'Haruhi?'

'Yes, Tamaki?'

'Do you have a kotatsu?' I watch his eyes grow large. This is completely irrelevant. We were just talking about…oh never mind.

'No.'

'Why?'

'We just don't.'

'But…but you're Japanese!'

'Yes?'

'You have to have one! My dad said so!' Great. Who let that man breed? He obviously needs more control, I mean who really thinks this stuff? Really?

'Umm, no. Not everyone has one.'

'Oh.' Great, and now he's sad again. I feel sick. What the hell is wrong with me? I really just want to go home and go to sleep. He isn't gonna cry is he? No. No, he wouldn't. …he would.

'Tamaki, please don't get upset. If you don't cry, we can go shopping. To the supermarket…' That's it. How can something so simple make him so happy? Don't they have supermarkets in France?

'Can I hold the basket?' Is he serious? …Yes. Yes he's serious.

'Sure.'

'Thank you!' Great.

'Hey! Can we come too!'

'No! Demon twins! Haruhi! Say no!'

'Sure, why not.' Here we go.

'That wasn't nice, boss. You know what, we should play a game.'

'I have an excellent prize.' Kyouya. Fantastic. 'Three pages of Haruhi's dairy.'

'WHAT?'

'I'M IN!'

'WHAT?' are they all serious! 'Kyouya, where did you get that, it's private!'

'Host club property, I'll reduce your debt by 20,000 yen.' I hate him. I nod slowly, looking over to Hunny and Mori. Guess it's a club day out. Looks like I'll be getting the groceries tomorrow, but for now, I think I'll go lie down. I feel really sick. Stupid Tamaki. He must be wearing something I'm allergic to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Still experimenting with new fandoms. _

_I don't like this one. I think I wrote it quite poorly, and I found it difficult too. It'd be interesting to know what others think as I haven't read much Ouran fandom (I will start) I'd love to know how I can improve cos I really love the manga and the series so I think I could be quite fun if I could get it right,_

_So please let me know_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


End file.
